


Layhan

by tally_hoed



Series: Heart AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU you can physically own somebody else's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layhan

“Do you think people can die of a broken heart?”

Luhan stops playing with Yixing’s hair at the break in silence and frowns thoughtfully.

“I don’t know Yixing, why are you asking?”

When Luhan glances up to watch Yixing’s expression as he responds, he feels snakes slithering around in his stomach.

“I think I would, if you ever left me.”

The younger boy looks so soft and breakable but Luhan yearns to tell him the truth.

“Yixing, I’m not…”

 

_Real._

 

It’s what every fibre of his being wants to scream out, expel from his body to make it all a lie.

But Luhan’s words change within his mouth, only able to say what he knows Yixing needs to hear.

“I’m not going anywhere, you can keep me forever.”


End file.
